Vehicle front structures considering safety at the time of a collision have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle front structure where front areas of side members are formed so as to be inclined to the outside in a vehicle width direction toward the front side of a vehicle body. Sub-side members are provided at the front areas of the side members, and front end portions of the sub-side members are connected to the rear surface of a bumper reinforcement. Each of the sub-side members is provided with a deformation mode control mechanism that bends the sub-side member inward in the vehicle width direction by the input of a collision so as to make the sub-side member interfere with a power unit. Accordingly, the vehicle front structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 reduces the deformation of a vehicle body by inducing and facilitating the rigid movement of a vehicle in a lateral direction at the time of a small overlap collision.